Reki
"I am a single bullet..." is the Snipe department's ace. She is a S ranked Butei. Real name unknown. She's habitually taciturn, constantly impassive and indifferent in fashion. She's always seen with a large headphone as her trademark. History Reki is descended from Gengis Khan (in actuality, the Khan was Minamoto no Yoshitsune as explained by Shirayuki), and hails from a tribe in Mongolia, referred to several times as the Ulus. She lived with 46 other females in seclusion. Why she was released and not the others is unknown. Reki is part of a family that appears to have an interesting flaw. Her tribe apparently has a genetic problem that takes effect on the pregnant women of the civilization. As such, only the female gender will be born to the tribe. As such a result, Reki's tribe is constantly on the lookout for strong males to introduce into the Ulus, in the hopes to make their descendants stronger. This becomes clarified in the Epilogue of Light Novel Volume 6. Reki is the Snipe department's prodigy, and her proficiency in the field has been mentioned numerous times in the past. However, due to her skill, she seems to have performed "unrecorded" jobs in other countries, namely Russia and China. "Sweeper" is mentioned by Jeanne, where it is implied that she has actually performed as a Butei assassin. Appearance Reki's hair has a very light shade of blue-green, similar to aquamarine, having been affected by long years of exposure to Ririirokane. She stands at a similar height to Aria and is very petite. It is somewhat unknown what her diet is. She constantly keeps headphones around, and Nakasorachi Misaki identified the brand as a Sennheiser PMX990 which is known for "it's high clarity and can accentuate the higher pitches". She constantly wears them on her head during a mission to "keep her soul intact". As quoted by Kinji, Reki was "not as flat as Aria, but not as well endowed as Shirayuki". Her skin is somewhat pale, and her eyes are a bright yellow, similar to Yoko Ritona from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann . Profile She also has a deep understanding of animal physiology, being able to shoot at an animal's spinal cord to paralyze them temporarily. This may come from her time growing up in Mongolia. She eventually tames a wolf in a matter of 5 minutes, which she later named Haimaki, and trains it to be a butei dog. From then on, she lives together with Haimaki in her own room in a girl's dormitory. Kinji visited her room at least twice up to Volume 6. He has commented on how bare and simple it is. She also sleeps upright with the Dragunov on her hands, perhaps to prevent an ambush attack according to Kinji, true to her lineage of the Samurai. Reki apparently doesn't possess any clothing other than several school uniforms in which she alternately wears, so Kinji bought her a casual one as a present, as a part of his Lima syndrome plan. Reki cleans up nicely. In fact, Kinji was left speechless after witnessing her dressed-up appearance in Volume 6. She plays a minor role in the series, usually providing covering fire for Aria and Kinji when they are fighting at a close range, or saving them during times of troubles, up until the events at the end of volume 5, when she holds Kinji at gunpoint on the rooftop of Butei High, kissing him and proposing marriage to him. She also reveals that she already knows about IU and Hysteria Mode. She is a member of the Ulus Tribe, a small group with roots in the Samurai and have a genetic condition that causes only females to be born. The reason of her marrying Kinji was because of the Tribe tradition of immigrating a strong opposite sex to continue their lineage. She thoroughly hand loads and inspects every bullet that she puts into her sniper rifle. She even tells Kinji to not breathe so it doesn't affect it's trajectory because of loose water particles. Only 1 out of 20 bullets pass her inspection. There is a hidden camera in her Dragunov's 6× scope and has used 2 out of 3 DAL bullets. She only accepts any mission under three conditions. Those conditions being: 1. It is specifically requested by a teacher. 2. Missions that offer a LD score of 900+ and 3. "Eagle Eye" (observation/stake-out) missions that involve either Aria, Shirayuki, or Kinji. Being the best Sniper in Tokyo Butei High, she is extremely powerful when wielding her Dragunov. She has the capacity to shoot an explosive's adhesive latch without detonating it while lying down on a high-speed helicopter. She can create wounds that are exactly 3 mm deep, 3 inches long and 3 inches wide with one bullet on a wolf's 4 legs. Her estimated "Kill Range" has been approximated as 2050 meters wide, making her one of the world's most lethal Snipers. Despite her long-range proficiency, she has no clue as to the aspects of hand-to-hand combat. This was shown on the day of "Water Tossing" in Light Novel Volume 6, Chapter 2. However, her close range combat is actually very powerful when she affixes a bayonet to the front of her Dragunov, becoming dangerous enough to potentially kill Aria, who is a Quadra and is proficient in a hand-to-hand combat style known as Vale Tudo and wields twin Kodachi. While her main weapon is known to be a Dragunov sniper rifle with a bayonet, she has a surprising change of inventory during Volume 10. She had obtained permission through Hiraga Aya to use a Barett M82 sniper rifle. Personality True to her nickname as "Robot Reki", Reki is usually shown to be practically emotionless. She is very quiet and reserved, often not speaking more than she needs to. However, this is not due to her lack of emotions. Rather, it's just that she doesn't really know what emotions are. She doesn't understand them, nor does she know how to truly express them. This was revealed during the events of Light Novel Volume 6, Chapter 4. She is also similar to Kinji in the aspect of social standing. She can be referred to as even more socially introverted than Kinji. She is very stubborn or very steadfast when it comes to specific things. Examples of this are when she believes her rifle will not misfire. Her attitude is obsessive to the point where her constant maintenance reduces the possibility of a misfire even lower than it already is. Kinji has pointed out that she seems to be "delusional" due to her taking orders from her supposed master, the "wind." Plot At the end of Volume 5, Reki forcefully proposes to Kinji, gun-pointing her Dragunov at him. Volume 6 continues the issue in the form of a manhunt forcing Kinji to surrender. Trying to get out of their restriction of sniper, Kinji tries to use the Syndrome of Lima, where the keystroke logger develops sympathy for the captured, Paragraph to convince that released him. The first time you try to give human emotion by taking it to an appointment during the Caravan I. During the night, sniper UN, exceeded that kill Range of Reki, attacked, ending with Reki this seriously wounded and Haimaki this lagging behind. Kinji takes Reki and rushes to the Hotogi Temple to be treated. In Volume 7, Chapter 3, one of the CaoCao sisters, Juujuu, held Kinji on gunpoint and ordered Reki to kill herself in exchange of not killing Kinji. She said that the 'wind' trained Reki well to the extent that she lost her human heart, making Reki useless to her. Reki asked if she would keep her word, and Juujuu replied that she did not want to kill Kinji, claiming that she could use him. Reki then pointed the barrel of her Dragunov Sniper rifle on her head, ignoring Kinji's pleas for her to stop. Reki told Kinji that the girls of Ulus are equal to bullets, and she was a defective, unusable bullet, and in order for her to protect her lord (Kinji), she must shoot herself. She pressed the trigger only to be surprised that her most trusted gun did not release a bullet, resulting into a misfire, which is, according to Kinji, a one in a trillion chance because when it comes to Reki. This marks the first time her Dragunov failed her. According to Riko, Kinji expected Reki to commit seppuku with her own gun and took steps to make sure that Reki's Dragunov would misfire just once by disassembling her Dragunov and removing the primer of the bullet. Before Reki could attempt another shot, Kinji removed the last bullet from her Dragunov before ordering her to not shoot for a second time. Kinji reminded her that she promised him that she would listen to his orders and told her that the person who she should shoot at was the enemy, and that she should believe in him. Kinji was able to protect Reki from the bullet of Juujuu's sniper rifle, giving Reki enough time to aim her gun. She then defeated Juujuu with the same technique she use to take down Haimaki. Reki is then enlisted in "Team Baskerville", along with Aria, Kinji, Shirayuki, and Riko, as a Snipe. In Volume 8, she acts as the representative of Ulus, and choosing the Deen affiliation along with Kinji. Reki also starts showing some human emotion. In Volume 12 of the light novels, she was named "Yada" by Kinji when she followed him to his new school. Quotes * , Reki's signature quote before she shoots her target. *'"In the midst of this darkness. A path of light exists--outside of the light, nothing can be seen, nothing exists. I am one who runs in the midst of that light."', Reki's new quote while targeting Juujuu. Category:Characters Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:Snipe Category:Team Baskerville Category:Ulus Clan Category:Female